


Fallout  - BearHawk and Lore

by Longcat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles of my OCs in the fallout verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not in Diamond City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ghouls, no synths, no mutants.

They had finally made it. Past the dangers of downtown Boston. Together they looked up at the tall protecting walls of Diamond City. The soft clack of talons on pavement could be heard alongside those of boots as they approached the gates.  
“What the hell is that thing?” A guard raised his shotgun at the travelers.  
BearHawk shrunk behind the human, these violent reactions were becoming more common. “You ever see a Cazador?” the guard shook his head, eyes never leaving the creature. “Well he sure as hell ain't one of those. Come on, I heard Goodneighbor is more welcoming.”


	2. Trick shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore and MacCready shoot cans.

Staring down distorted lenses he lined up the shot. A single tin can on the other end of the next building over. A crack rang out, the can jumped. A second crack followed, the can flew backwards and fell into the alleyway below. Cheers erupted and he felt a hand clasp on his shoulder.  
“That was fu-freaking awesome!” The town's sharpshooter had taken the first shot, he took the second. The Mayor ordered a round of drinks in celebration. He caught the glint of pride in the beady eyes of the monster at the mayor's side. Goodneighbor was more welcoming.


	3. Vault or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them is from a vault. Hint: it's not Lore.

“So you're from a vault.”  
“No, he is. This I just looted from a body.” He pulled at the sun faded blue jumpsuit.  
“But he's a-” “Monster?” He looked at his partner; wings stretched out, pulling a fancy brush through the feathers with thick bear paws. “He claims he's from a vault.” shrugging his shoulders, “I believe him. Probably a FEV creature, like those Centaurs.” He shivered at the thought of them. His buddy wasn't a grotesque amalgamation of parts, instead he looked like a neat splice of yaoguai and bird. “But he's more human than some raiders, for sure.”


End file.
